


all it takes is something new

by sweetdisaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I don't know, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, School, and louis, and only a smidge of zayn, but um, cuteness, didn't realize that until i finished it, don't hate me, i hope you enjoy it though, it's for my best friend, love her i do, not a lot of liam, sorry - Freeform, there's absolutely nothing inappropriate about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisaster/pseuds/sweetdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is starting his senior year without his best friend Louis, due to the fact that the lad is a year older than Niall. He's a bit down in the dumps about it, until he meets this cute, curly-haired dork who said his name was Harry Styles right off the bat. Maybe senior year won't be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all it takes is something new

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, or well hope, that this is better than the description pans it out to be. I don't really care though, because it's for my best friend in the entire world. She's like, in love with Narry.
> 
> So, babe, this is for you. Love you loads.

_‘Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that’s what you get-’_ Niall’s alarm was cut off with a loud groan of protest from the boy, his arm coming up to cover his eyes as he heard his mum yell for him from the kitchen.

“Coming!” He yelled finally, after Maura called for him for about the seventh time. Niall grumbled under his breath as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Summer wasn’t supposed to be over yet. Hell, summer had just started.

A pout formed onto Niall’s lips as he remembered that his best friend wouldn’t be there to walk the halls with him this year, seeing as he’d graduated the year previous. He was going to miss Louis, a lot. Who else was going to play pranks on people with him?

Louis had just always been this constant in Niall’s life. He’d been there since Niall had moved with his mum to the new school, new city: when Niall didn’t know anyone. It was going to be so weird to not have him there.

The blonde trudged over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans that had rips in the knees, along with a white shirt that he pulled over his head after setting his jeans down. Once the shirt was settled onto his body, he pulled his jeans on, buttoning them before slipping on a pair of socks and his shoes.

It was about ten minutes later before he joined his mum in the kitchen for their annual first-day-back-at-school-sorry breakfast, plates of: pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit sitting on the table along with a couple glasses of orange juice. Niall managed a smile then, sitting down at the table with his mum.

“Looks amazing, mum,” He murmured softly, looking up to Maura and giving her a grin as he picked up his glass of juice and brought it to his lips.

“Thanks, Ni,” Maura said with a smile as she brought her napkin to her lap, grabbing her fork and cutting a piece of her own pancakes to bite into. “So, excited for today?”

Niall looking up, only thinking for a slight moment before nodding. “Sure, yeah,” He said. “S’just, gonna be weird without Lou, y’know?”

Maura gave him a sympathetic smile, nodding in understanding. “Yeah,” She said softly. “But hey, it’s your last year, yeah? Make some new friends. Have a good year. Now, finish up your breakfast so you’re not late.”

\---

Niall cursed as he walked quickly to his class just as the bell rang. He honestly had no idea how in the hell he’d been late. Honestly, he had left the house a half hour ago. Regardless of that, he was now speed-walking to his AP English class, letting out a soft huff of air as he finally reached it and slipped inside.

“Mr. Horan,” he heard a voice say, biting down on his lip as he looked up. Miss. James, great. “Nice of you to join us.” She said, raising an eyebrow as she pointed to an empty seat in the back. “Go, sit. Don’t let this happen again.”

Niall nodded quickly, giving her a grateful smile as he quickly walked towards where the empty seat was and falling down into it. He was grateful, really. Miss. James was always pretty strict with him, but she knew just how weird it’d be for him without Louis. She knew how close the two boys had been. However, it certainly didn’t change the fact that he’d been late, and that he would not let it happen again.

“Alright,” Miss. James said. “As I was saying, we’ve got an entirely new, re-vamped syllabus for this year. So, I’m going to pass that out now.” She grabbed the stack of stapled papers, counting them out for each row and handing the stack to the first person in each.

The class passed by in a blur, or at least half of it did, because then stumbled in this boy who had flushed cheeks and way too much hair. Niall lifted his attention from the doodle he was doing on his paper when he heard Miss. James speak, softer than she had to him.

\---

Harry’s cheeks were flushed dark as he stumbled into the classroom, heart racing quickly. “I-uh, um-” He stuttered out quietly, shaking his head a bit as he handed the teacher his note.

“Ah,” Miss. James murmured, giving Harry a gentle smile. “Don’t be nervous, love. It’s all good here. I’m Miss. James.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged in relief and he nodded, looking up at her once more. “I’m Harry,” he said quietly. “Harry Styles.”

Miss. James turned to the class then, standing up straight. “Alright, class. We’ve got a new student with us today, his name’s Harry.” She smiled. “Give him a warm welcome, yeah?”

Harry’s cheeks stayed the flushed color they were as he walked towards the empty seat in the back when Miss. James told him to, letting out a quiet breath as he sat down in the empty desk beside this blonde boy.

“Hi.” He murmured quietly, eyes flicking up to meet the blonde’s through his eyelashes. “I’m uh, I’m Harry.”  Harry watched as the blonde’s eyes flickered up to him in acknowledgement, a small smile curving on his lips.

“Niall.” The boy, Niall, said in return to Harry’s own soft whisper, tilting his head to the side. “You aren’t in my grade, are you?” He asked curiously. “Look a bit younger.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed again. “That obvious?” He asked quietly, letting out a soft sigh. “M’a junior. Just ahead of the rest of my grade in English.”

Harry watched as Niall nods, his hair slightly falling into his eyes and Harry resists his natural urge to reach up and fix it. It’s just the kind of person he is, honestly. He always has been. Loves to help take care of people, loves to make other people happy. It may have been a fault sometimes, but Harry didn’t mind. It was something that made him feel good about himself, and he didn’t quite think there was anything wrong with that.

As Harry murmured quiet words to Niall, explaining that at his old school they weren’t as apt to let people join advanced courses so his mum wanted them to come to a better schooling system. He watched Niall’s eyebrows furrow curiously as he listened, and lay his pencil on the desk since they weren’t taking any notes anyway.

When the bell finally rang, Harry sat up, startled. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, eyeing Niall as they both got up. “I talk a lot.”

\---

Niall was completely entranced by this boy that sat in front of him. Yeah, sure, he had way too much hair, but he also had these beautiful green eyes, and the biggest grin you’d ever seen. And like, Niall had been really pessimistic about the school year because he wasn’t going to have Louis, but this new kid was something else. He was just, Niall didn’t know.

He listened intently as Harry told him about his old school, and why they’d moved when he asked. Niall listened as Harry spoke fondly about his old friends, Nick, in particular. Though, he was apparently much older than Harry himself.

When Niall heard Harry talk, it was just really something special. Harry was just so passionate about everything he talked about, even just the fact that he had to switch schools. Niall, as said before, was absolutely entranced.  

When the bell sounded and shook the older boy out of his thoughts, he got up along with Harry, eyebrows furrowing as he heard the boy apologize, saying that he talked too much. “Harry,” Niall murmured in protest. “You’re fine, babe, yeah? It’s nice listening to you talk. You’re okay.” He gave the boy a grin. “You know where to go next?”

Harry bit down at his lip as he cheeks flushed a pretty pink color and nodded slowly. “Yeah, uh.” He glanced down at his schedule. “Gym, unfortunately.”

Niall let out a soft laugh then as he nodded, grinning at the boy who was surprisingly a bit taller than him. “Alright, see you later then?” He asked. “Maybe?” When Harry nodded, Niall gave a mock salute and headed towards his other class.

\---

Niall’s next class was one of his favorites, choral ensemble. He absolutely loved to sing, and it helped that one of Louis’ friends, Zayn, was in it with him this year. Zayn was a genius, really, and Niall was so so so lucky that the boy transfered to this school once Louis graduated. In fact, Niall had forgotten, as he’d been too busy whining over the fact that Louis wasn’t going to be there anymore.

“Mate, you’re positively glowing.” Zayn observed, raising an eyebrow as Niall plopped down into the seat beside of his friend, leaning back. He chuckled a bit.

“I’m not,” he said. “I am just in a good mood.” Niall looked at Zayn, nudging the boy. “How’s Liam? Haven’t seen him around here today.”

Liam was Zayn’s other half, literally. They weren’t ever apart really, and while it was absolutely disgusting, Niall sort of envied the two. They were so sure of each other, so sure of what they had. It was admirable. He tuned back in when he heard Zayn begin to speak.

“Think he’s home sick.” Zayn mumbled with a pout, looking up at Niall. “On the first day. How does that even happen?” Niall just shrugged a bit, nudging Zayn with his elbow.

“He’ll be back tomorrow, babe. Promise.” He grinned at Zayn, humming a bit as their teacher stood up in front of the classroom.

“Alright,” Mr. Winston said, looking around. “Up, up, all of you. Shoulders back, feet shoulder width apart, chin up.” He waited until everyone in the class was in that position before deciding to begin their warm-ups, simple ones being used since it was the first day of class.

The class went by pretty quickly for Niall, of course he spent a very large majority of it talking to Zayn and playing the guitar that was in the room for use when Mr. Winston stopped teaching for the day.

Niall hummed happily as the day continued to pass, always keeping an eye out for a specific curly-haired lad that may have gone by the name of Harry. Niall couldn’t help it, really. Harry was absolutely fantastic.

When Niall had absolutely no luck finding the boy, he pouted his lip and went ahead to leave as the final bell of the day rang. He was a bit disappointed, yeah. Harry had brought a sort of light to being at the school without Louis. There was something special about the kid, Niall just hadn’t figured out what is was.

As the blonde haired boy walked home, he thought about a lot. It was no secret that he wasn’t completely straight, he’d been with a couple boys before, but he’d also been with a few girls. But Harry had caught him by surprise. Niall hadn’t expected for there to be this new kid-one who was absolutely adorable at that-to come and knock Niall off his feet.

 

When Niall reached his house, he walked up to the door and unlocked it before he went inside. “Mum, I’m home!” He called, voice echoing through the house as the boy kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on the hook.

“In the living room!” Maura called back, finishing the last few pages of the chapter she was reading with a smile as she looked up at her son when he entered the room. “Have a good day?” She asked.

Niall hummed quietly, setting his bag on the ground by the sofa and plopping down beside him mother, nodding. “It was pretty great, yeah.” He said, looking up at Maura. “There’s this new kid. He’s in my English class.”

Maura raised a curious eyebrow then, tilting her head to the side. She smiled fondly, nudging her son with a soft chuckle. “Is he cute?” She asked. “What’s his name?”

“Mum,” Niall whined, leaning back against the sofa. “Yes, he’s cute. Fuckin’ gorgeous, more like-”

“Niall, language.” His mother warned, poking the boy’s side.

“Sorry, sorry,” Niall said, raising his hands. “But seriously, he’s gorgeous. A ton of hair, but he’s got the bright green eyes and his grin-my God. And he’s got dimples, mum.” He closed his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. “And he can just talk, for like hours on end.”

“You got this from one class with him?” Maura asked softly, watching her son with a bit of a grin. “Think my lil’ Niall’s got a crush.”

Niall’s mouth fell open and he sat up, eyes opening. “No way, mum. I just met him!” He pouted his lip as his mum just chuckled. Niall huffed, standing up. “I’m gonna go skype Lou.” He pushed himself off the couch, giving his mum one last roll of his eyes as she just watched him with an amused expression. Niall grabbed his bag once more, shuffling his feet as he walked towards his bedroom, plopping down onto his bed after he closed his door.

The familiar sound of the skype ringtone sounded through his room as he lie back, waiting for Louis to pick up. “Niall!” Louis exclaimed with a grin. “How was your first day?”

The boy being addressed sat up, grinning at his best friend. “Was okay. Not gonna be anything like it was with you though.”

Louis hummed, nodding. “I am pretty irreplaceable, yeah?”

“Modest, too.” Niall said, raising an eyebrow. Louis just shrugged and leaned back against the chair that he was sitting in. “Actually, I met this guy.” Niall said after a few moments, looking at Louis.

A grin curved onto Louis’ lips once more as he sat up to attention. “Oh did you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s his name?”

“Harry.” Niall told him. “Harry Styles.”

“Hm.” Louis said, tilting his head to the side. “M’afraid I don’t know the kid. S’he cute?”

“Adorable,” Niall said. “And he’s new. And a junior, so. But he’s got these bright green eyes right. And his smile is like, perfect mate. And he’s got dimples. And he’s so passionate about what he talks about.”

“I think,” Louis drawled out. “That my little Niall has got a crush on this here youngster.”

“I do not-” Niall said, crossing his arms as he pouted. “Can I not just be very enthralled with his company and presence?”

“No.” Louis said flatly.

“You’re just like my mother.” Niall huffed, narrowing his eyes.

“Mama Horan?” Louis asked, smiling brightly. “Take me to her! I must say hello!” Niall rolled his eyes, huffing as he got up and took his computer into his arms.

“Mum!” Niall yelled. “Someone wants to say hello!” Niall took his computer down to where his mum was, sitting with her once more and letting Louis and her talk amongst themselves as he went to get some water. They all talked together for about an hour before Louis said he had to go-something about a paper due in the next two days. They all bid their goodbyes and Niall closed his laptop, letting out a hum.

The rest of the night was spent with Niall doing a bit of first day assignments his teachers wanted, lounging around and then eating dinner with his mum. Normally, he’d be with Louis doing whatever, but not this year. When the time finally came for Niall to go to sleep, he murmured a quiet ‘goodnight’ to his mum and shuffled his feet to his room.

\---

Niall woke up the next morning to the sun shining through his window, and his alarm-once again-going off to some song that he didn’t really want to hear. He reached up to rub his eyes, getting up so that he could go get ready for the day to come.

“Morning, mum.” He mumbled, smiling softly towards his mum when he came downstairs after getting ready. He yawned a bit, grabbing a muffin to munch on as he grabbed his bag. “I’m gonna head onto school. Was late yesterday.”

Niall headed out of the house with a wave to his mum and a bite into the muffin he’d grabbed. Putting his headphones into his ears, he began the walk to his high school. It didn’t take too long, but that was on a good day. It seemed today that it was going to be a really quick and simple walk, Niall arriving to the school only about fifteen minutes after he’d left his house. With a small hum of approval, he walked into the building and straight to his locker.

The boy stuffed his bag into the locker after grabbing his notebook, textbook, and pens before closing his locker door and beginning to walk towards his first period English class. He knew that he was a bit early, but he learned yesterday that it was probably better to be early than to be late. Niall walked into the classroom when he reached it, the headphones still in his ears as he walked towards the back of the classroom to take his seat.

“Niall?” There was a tap to his shoulder, he almost chose to ignore it until he glanced up to see a newly familiar mop of brown hair. A smile curved onto Niall’s lips and he pulled out his headphones.

“Hi, Harry.” He hummed. “What’re you doing here so early?”

“Same as you, probably,” Harry said, a bit of a grin on his lips. “Was so late yesterday. Didn’t wanna do it again.”

Niall raised an eyebrow then, his smile still on his lips. “How’d you know I was late yesterday if you were here after me?”

Harry just shrugged, a glint shining in his eyes as he did. “Just a lucky guess. You just confirmed it though.” Niall watched Harry for a moment, his head nodding in agreement as the boy spoke.

“Touche.” Niall said, chuckling quietly. The two boys shifted in their seats to get more comfortable, chatting comfortably as more students filed into the classroom after the first bell rang. Their conversations varied from subject to subject, about all sorts of different things.

The school year began to pass somewhat quickly then, the two boys pairing together for projects and having lunch together. Harry and Niall continued to have their conversations about so many different random things, Niall learning that Harry enjoyed baking. They ended up at Harry’s house that afternoon, Niall sitting up on the counter while Harry measured out the ingredients for the cupcakes that they were making.

Niall hummed softly to himself as he watched Harry, tilting his head to the side before looking around the room. Harry’s home was lovely, and so was he. It was a perfect fit, really. Harry and his home. Niall’s eyes scanned over some decorations and things before landing on Harry again. His eyes ended up staying on Harry, just watching the boy bake happily as he did so. Harry was really pretty. Like, really pretty. Niall’d never wanted to use that word to describe a boy until he met Harry, honestly. Nobody had ever really fit the description.

It was probably easy to say that Niall had developed a crush on the boy in front of him. With his mess of brown hair, bright green eyes, and absolutely gorgeous smile-he was like a lethal weapon. Niall never stood a chance. Then again, what not completely straight guy would? Louis would’ve lost his cool, too. Regardless of anything else, Niall found himself really wanting to cuddle Harry, or kiss him, or take him out. He wanted to just do something with the boy in front of him. Maybe this baking thing was the first step to that.

“-Niall?” Niall’s eyes flicked up from where they were, his cheeks flushing a bit as he cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, H?” He asked, swinging his legs a bit.

“You okay?” Harry asked in response, tilting his head to the side and rocking a bit on his heels.

Niall nodded slowly, clearing his throat once more. “Yeah, um. I just,” he sighed a bit, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’re just really kind of pretty.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed a dark pink and his lips parted. “I’m uh-what?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows and Niall bit down harshly at his lip.

“Really pretty.” He murmured, sighing as he hopped off the counter. “S’that weird?” Niall asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Like, I don’t even know if you’re even into guys, and here I am practically hitting on you at this point, and I don’t even know what I’m doing because-”

Harry had made a split-second decision to step forward and take the rambling boy’s face into his hands, letting his lips brush against his own gently, cheeks a dark red as he looked up at Niall when he pulled his head up. “M’not straight,.” He mumbled quietly, running his tongue over his lips for a moment before tilting his head. “I’d really quite like to kiss you, actually. If that’s alright…”

Niall just stared at the boy for a moment, the warmth from Harry’s hands radiating to his own skin as he slowly nodded. “Yeah, um. I’d be okay with that. Definitely.” He let out a bit of a breathless chuckle, his hands snaking around the boy’s hips as he tilted his head for his own lips to brush against Harry’s this time. “Would love that.” Niall whispered quietly, his eyes falling shut as their lips met in a slow gentle kiss.

Eventually the boys’ pulled back with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, their eyes bright as they looked back at each other, Niall’s thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Harry’s hips. “Should probably finish those cupcakes.” He whispered softly, a soft teasing tone to his voice.

Harry let out a bark of laughter as he nodded, nuzzling his nose against Niall’s before he took a step backwards. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Cupcakes.”

\---

Niall reached up, rubbing his eyes as he rolled onto his stomach with a yawn. “I should probably get home.” He mumbled, looking up at Harry.

Harry pouted down at the blonde curled up with him on the sofa, yawning a bit as he nodded. “Well, okay.” He mumbled, curling up to him one last time. “Tell your mum I said hi, please. And Louis too!”

Niall nodded, snaking his arms tight around Harry for a moment, almost considering not getting up before he finally did rise from the sofa. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He said softly, looking at Harry. When the younger boy nodded, Niall grinned at him and pulled his shoes on. “Get some sleep tonight. Thanks for the cupcakes. They were delicious.”

Harry just chuckled, lying on his back as he watched Niall. “Course. Don’t forget about our movie date!” He called as Niall walked towards the door. “Tomorrow at seven, okay?”

 

Niall laughed, nodding and turning to look at Harry. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

 

\---

 

When Niall told Louis about the movie date, about Harry, and just about everything that had happened, the boy laughed loudly and yelled ‘I told you so!’ And yeah, Louis had told him so. Niall had been so worried about the school year and not having anyone around to keep him company, but he met this super cute boy who seemed to like his company fair enough.

Niall took Harry out on loads of dates-even some that didn’t cost anything because let’s face it, Niall didn’t even have a job-and they spent a lot of time together just baking and watching films while Harry’s mum made dinner. The first time that Maura and Niall joined Harry and Anne for dinner was before they were even together officially, and it was one of the most fun dinners any of them had been to. They all just meshed so well together.

  
Niall knew that it was weird to be at school without Louis, but in the end there’s always something new to make it all worth it. This time, that something new was Harry. And Niall was almost thankful Louis had graduated, because Harry was one of the best things that Niall’d ever seen. He was one of the most amazing people on the entire planet. And Niall couldn’t be happier.


End file.
